


In Terris Inferos (Infierno En La Tierra)

by PrinceLegolas353



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLegolas353/pseuds/PrinceLegolas353
Summary: Cumpliendo con una misión que le fue asignada, Crowley hace una amistad especial, misma que lo meterá en graves problemas y que lo llevarán a necesitar la ayuda de cierto ángel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Una Zambullida Al Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer trabajo en este fandom. Los personajes de Good Omens pertenecen a Neil Gaiman y a Terry Pratchett, yo solo los enredo un poco. Traté de ser lo más apegada posible a la realidad histórica y al idioma en latín, pero no domino la lengua. Si alguien capta errores gramaticales, mucho agradeceré me lo hagan saber a fin de corregirlos. Espero les guste, ya que tenía mucho tiempo de no escribir fanfiction.

Capítulo Uno – Una Zambullida Al Pasado

Angel, no estoy seguro de que esta sea una buena idea – dijo el Demonio Crowley, mirando a su alrededor como si temiera que las huestes angelicales fueran a aparecer de repente para aniquilarlo allí mismo – En verdad no tengo buenos recuerdos de este lugar ¿sabes?  
El Ángel Aziraphale suspiró y tomó su mano en la suya.   
\- Ya lo sé amor, pero es parte del tour. Anathema y Newton en verdad se lucieron al obsequiarnos este viaje de luna de miel y no podemos simplemente dejar de lado algo por lo que ya pagaron.  
El atractivo rostro de Crowley se iluminó ante la mención de la luna de miel. El y Aziraphale se habían casado hacía apenas dos semanas, para el alivio y júbilo de sus amigos humanos, que sabían bien de los seis mil años de sinsabores y dolor que la pareja había pasado sufriendo, obligada por Cielo e Infierno respectivamente a vivir separada y fingiendo que se odiaban. Con la ayuda de sus familias, Anathema y Newton habían arreglado la luna de miel como regalo de bodas y habían enviado a los recién casados a un tour por Europa, libres al fin de sus respectivos ex jefes después de todo aquel desagradable asunto del Armaggedon. Ángel y demonio se habían dedicado a disfrutar de su matrimonio y de cada lugar visitado, recordando a veces experiencias pasadas, tanto en conjunto como cada uno por su lado, y disfrutando la libertad de poder estar juntos y libres bajo la luz del sol.  
Pero esto . . . Crowley meneó la cabeza. Su pelirroja melena, que se había dejado crecer nuevamente después del fallido Apocalipsis, cayó como cascada de fuego hasta media espalda, sedosa, ondulada y brillante a la luz del sol de la mañana.  
\- Tú no estabas aquí cuando sucedió – susurró a su esposo – Yo sí. Y fue horrible . . .  
\- Lo sé cariño, lo sé – Aziraphale le apretó la mano simpatéticamente – Nos encontramos justo después ¿te acuerdas?  
Crowley asintió, pero no pudo decir nada, pues en ese momento, la guía de turistas, una animosa joven de no más de veinte años, se detuvo junto a ellos, micrófono en mano.  
\- Muy bien, grupo tres – llamó meneando una bandera azul que llevaba con ella para llamar la atención de todos – Integrantes del grupo res, todos por acá, por favor.  
Unas quince personas se agruparon a su alrededor, incluyendo los recién casados. La joven les sonrió.   
\- Gracias a todos. Mi nombre es Bianca y voy a ser su guía durante el recorrido, que tendrá una duración de dos horas. Nos iremos deteniendo en los puntos de interés, les daré una explicación y tendrán tiempo para tomar fotos y hacer preguntas ¿de acuerdo? – todos asintieron, excepto Crowley, que se limitó a rodar los ojos. Bianca continuó:  
\- Bienvenidos a Pompeya, la antigua ciudad romana destruida por la erupción del volcán Vesubio en el año 79 DC. Hagan el favor de seguirme, vamos a ingresar a la ciudad.  
La mujer guió al grupo por la Porta Marina, que constituía una de las entradas a los restos de la ciudad propiamente dicha. Crowley pasó saliva, y seguido por Aziraphale, puso el pie en Pompeya por primera vez en dos mil años.

\- - - - -

La guía condujo al grupo por los restos de la ciudad, deteniéndose en los puntos de mayor interés para dar sus explicaciones. El Foro, el Templo de Apolo, La Basílica, el Templo de Isis, el de Vespasiano . . . algunas veces, Crowley la corregía entre dientes, e incluso Aziraphale meneó la cabeza un par de ocasiones.  
En la ahora conocida como Via dell’Abbondanza, Bianca hizo al grupo detenerse frente a un edificio muy bien conservado, al cual los hizo entrar.  
\- Este fue un Thermopolium – explicó – Es decir, una taberna. Si miran aquí – les indicó lo que parecían ser los restos de un mostrador con varios huecos – Verán estos agujeros redondos. ¿Alguien sabe para qué servían?  
\- Eran para mantener la comida caliente – replicó Aziraphale – Los huecos se rellenaban con agua caliente y encima se colocaban las ollas.  
Mientras el ángel hablaba, Crowley había comenzado a mirar a su alrededor con aire inquieto.  
\- Así es – exclamó la guía, entusiasta – Los viandantes seleccionaban sus alimentos y o bien se los servían aquí mismo, o bien se los vendían para llevar. Atrás de este mismo mostrador se encontraron también varias ánforas de vino, intactas. Si me siguen por acá, verán también los hornos donde se cocinaba . . .  
El grupo la siguió, pero Crowley de pronto se detuvo en seco.  
\- Oh, en nombre de Sat . . Dios . . . ¡Alguien! – exclamó, dando un tirón a la mano de Aziraphale y deteniéndolo. El ángel miró a su esposo, extrañado.  
\- ¿Sucede algo, querido?  
Crowley miró a su alrededor con agitación creciente.  
\- Esto . . . esto no es meramente un thermopolium, ángel. Es el hospitium (hostería) de Gaia. Este es el alojamiento donde yo me hospedé durante meses, hasta el mismo día de la erupción.  
\- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó Aziraphale, en shock - ¿Fue aquí donde te sorprendió?  
Crowley asintió, mordiéndose el labio.  
\- Yo estaba en una mesa, por allá – señaló un rincón de la habitación vacía – Gaia acababa de servirme una garrafa de vino cuando sobrevino el primer temblor . . . era mi último día en Pompeya, ángel, al día siguiente hubiera partido hacia Stabiae, pero . . . – calló y meneó la cabeza. Tras un instante, miró a su ángel – Acompáñame Zira, quiero comprobar algo . . .  
\- Por supuesto – Aziraphale siguió a Crowley a la calle y observó cómo el demonio examinaba las paredes de piedra próximas a la taberna, al parecer buscando algo.  
Y lo encontró. Crowley se detuvo de repente frente a una pared medio ennegrecida por la ceniza incrustada en ella y contempló absorto una inscripción apenas legible garrapateada por una mano, al parecer infantil, dos milenios atrás:

“Gratias ago Fabius amicum meus” (Gracias Fabio, mi amigo).

\- Titus – susurró Crowley con la voz quebrada.  
Aziraphale enarcó una ceja.  
\- ¿Titus? – repitió y dio un respingo - ¡Oh! ¡El niño!  
Crowley asintió, perdido en sus memorias.  
\- Esto lo escribió el mismo día de la erupción, ángel. Como recordarás, yo me hacía llamar Fabius en ese entonces. Este graffitti es mío, para mí. Titus me lo mostró apenas un par de horas antes del desastre . . .  
Aziraphale le puso una mano en el hombro.  
\- Recuerdo que me contaste que tú le enseñaste a leer y escribir . . . es natural que hubiera querido mostrarte su agradecimiento . . .  
Crowley esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.  
\- No muy demoniaco de mi parte, dar algo de educación a un niño esclavo ¿verdad? Si Ligur o Hastur se hubieran enterado y le hubieran ido con el cuento a Belcebú, el Vesubio habría sido el menor de mis problemas . . .   
\- ¡Hey! – la voz de la guía los hizo dar un salto – Amigos, por favor, no se separen del grupo. Vamos a continuar el recorrido hacia el Macellum (mercado).   
\- ¡Oh sí, claro, mil perdones! – replicó Aziraphale, siempre cortés. Tomando la mano de Crowley, el ángel gentilmente llevó al demonio de vuelta al grupo de turistas y continuaron la visita, sin imaginarse lo que vendría después.

\- - - - -


	2. Titus

Ciudad de Pompeya, 27 de octubre del año 79 D. C.

El sol de la mañana se abrió paso por la ventana abierta de una habitación en el segundo piso del hospitium de Gaia, dando de lleno en el rostro de un muy pelirrojo y dormido demonio.  
Crowley abrió un amarillo ojo, refunfuñó por lo bajo y se echó la sábana sobre sus rojos rizos, con la intención de dormir un poco más. Sin embargo, unos golpes dados a su puerta lo hicieron despertar del todo.  
\- ¡Con un infierno! – exclamó malhumorado. Con un suspiro, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se incorporó - ¡Adelante! - gritó, al tiempo que se ponía en pie.  
La puerta se abrió y entró un esclavo, un niño de escasos ocho o nueve años, delgado, de corta estatura para su edad, rubio, de facciones delicadas, que portaba una charola con diversas viandas y una garrafa de vino. El pobre apenas podía con el peso de las cosas.  
\- Salve, dominus Fabius (Buenos días, señor Fabio) – saludó tímidamente – El ama Gaia me envía con el desayuno para Su Nobleza . . .  
Crowley tomó la charola, aliviando al niño de la carga, y la puso sobre una mesa junto a la ventana.  
\- Salve, Titus – saludó a su vez olvidado de su malhumor, y sonrió al pequeño - ¿Y cómo estás hoy? ¿eh? – preguntó, revolviéndole afectuosamente el corto cabello dorado.  
Titus bajó los azules ojos, que a Crowley le recordaban mucho los de Aziraphale. Desde su encuentro en Roma en el año 41, D.C. no veía al ángel, y echaba mucho de menos al que, para su gran desgracia, se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Pero ese era un secreto que Crowley no confesaría ni siquiera enfrentado a un ánfora de agua bendita . . .  
\- Me encuentro bien, dominus, aunque tengo que confesar que tengo mucha hambre . . .  
La voz del niño sacó a Crowley de sus ensueños sobre Aziraphale. El demonio frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada ríspida al pequeño esclavo.  
\- ¿Pero es que no has desayunado aún?  
Titus meneó lúgubremente la cabeza.  
\- El ama Gaia se enojó anoche por algo que hizo Tiburtinus, y ordenó que ninguno de los servorum (esclavos) comiera nada el día de hoy, para así dar un ejemplo a todos . . .  
Crowley lo miró boquiabierto.  
\- ¿Nada? ¿En todo el día? – repitió indignado - ¿Y cómo espera que trabajen?  
El niño se encogió de hombros. El demonio ardió de furia.  
\- Titus – ordenó agarrando una silla y poniéndola junto a la mesa – Siéntate.  
El niño lo miró desconcertado.  
\- ¿Sentarme yo? ¿Frente a Su Nobleza?  
\- No soy ninguna nobleza. Siéntate – ordenó Crowley en tono perentorio. Titus obedeció. El pelirrojo entonces le puso la charola delante – Ahora come.  
\- ¡Pero dominus! – se escandalizó el niño - ¡No puedo! ¡Es el desayuno de Su Nobleza! ¡Y además, si el ama se entera me despellejará vivo!  
\- No tiene por qué enterarse – opuso Crowley – Y si lo hace yo me las arreglaré con ella. Ahora come y deja de protestar.  
Los ojos de Titus se llenaron de lágrimas.  
\- Dominus es muy bueno – susurró.  
\- Shh, no me metas en problemas niño – musitó a su vez el demonio, esperando que nadie de su gente anduviera por ahí chismorreando.  
Crowley siempre tenía problemas con sus superiores en el infierno, porque para ser demonio, era demasiado generoso. En realidad, él no había participado en la rebelión contra Dios ni se había vuelto contra el Cielo, simplemente había caído por hacer demasiadas preguntas y estar en el lugar equivocado, con la gente equivocada, en el momento inoportuno. Era consenso general entre los habitantes del infierno que, de todos ellos, Crowley era el único que había conservado algo de su antigua condición angelical, sin añadir que también era el único que había conservado sus alas, si bien estas habían pasado del blanco al negro, y que podía volar.  
Por si fuera poco, el pelirrojo aborrecía su trabajo de demonio. Tener que andar tentando a los humanos al pecado le daba flojera, y por más que lo intentara, no se le daba aquello de ser terrorífico y verdaderamente malvado. Sus diabluras eran más del tipo de molestar y fastidiar que de causar verdadero daño, si bien algunos de sus enredos a veces acababan mal, para regocijo de sus superiores.  
La Serpiente del Edén además tenía una regla, una sola, a la que se apegaba contra viento y marea: no matar. Oh no, eso jamás, no él. Crowley jamás tomaría una vida humana a no ser que fuera en estricta defensa propia o en la de cierto ángel. Sus coetáneos ignoraban este último pequeño detalle, claro está.  
Para coronarlo todo, tenía debilidades. Dos, para ser exactos:  
1) Aziraphale. Crowley había caído perdidamente enamorado del ángel desde el momento en que se habían conocido, en el Jardín del Edén, aunque dadas sus naturalezas opuestas, no se hacía la menor ilusión de ser correspondido.  
2) Los niños. El demonio no podía soportar que se hiciera daño a los niños y ya había desafiado la voluntad de Dios en dos ocasiones, la primera salvando un grupo de ellos del Diluvio y escondiéndolos en el Arca de Noé, y la segunda en Tebas, protegiendo a los niños egipcios del Ángel de la Muerte durante las Plagas que culminaron con el Éxodo.  
Mientras Titus comía, Crowley se paseaba por la habitación, pensando.  
\- Dime Titus – exclamó de pronto – ¿Que tan inclinada estaría Gaia a vender un esclavo?  
\- Uh – replicó el pequeño con la boca llena – El ama vende y compra esclavos como si no tuviera otra cosa qué hacer, siempre que haya buena ganancia.  
\- Sí ¿eh? – Crowley enarcó una ceja, el plan que venía elucubrando tomando forma en su mente.  
\- Si dominus necesita un esclavo, el ama tiene conocidos en el macellum que pueden darle un buen precio – continuó Titus, dejando los huesos de una manzana en el plato vacío.  
\- Oh, no lo dudo – replicó Crowley con una sonrisa – Hablaré con ella al respecto, no te preocupes por eso.  
\- ¡Titus! – llamó una voz de mujer en tono agudo, desde la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso - ¡Titus! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Quiero que vayas a la tienda de Flavius, mocoso!  
Titus se levantó de un salto.  
\- ¡Tengo que irme dominus! – exclamó en tono apresurado.  
\- Ve – asintió Crowley – Te veré después, Titus.  
\- Vale dominus (adiós señor) – se despidió el niño, y salió corriendo.  
\- Vale Titus – repitió Crowley. Al quedar solo, se acercó a la mesa y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer una pequeña bolsa de cuero llena de monedas.  
Silbando una pequeña tonada que había escuchado tocar en la cena de la noche anterior, bajó al atrium para buscar a la dueña del hostal. Y si por el camino hizo aparecer milagrosamente algunos alimentos para los esclavos que trabajaban allí en ese momento, nadie más lo supo.

\- - - - -

“Helvium Sabinum aedilem dignum rei publicae virun bonum oro vos faciatis” (Ruego elegir a Elvio Sabino como edil digno del estado, es uno bueno). (Nota: Inscripción auténtica encontrada en Pompeya)  
Crowley bufó ante la inscripción grafiteada en la pared contigua a la casa a la que había dirigido sus pasos. Si Sabinum era bueno, él no era un demonio y Hastur era un tierno pastor de ovejas. Sus superiores, sin embargo, lo habían enviado para asegurarse de que fuera el rival del tal Sabinum, un patricio de nombre Lucretius Gracus, el que ganara las elecciones y convirtiera Pompeya en un antro de perdición, peor de lo que ya era, en opinión del pelirrojo.  
Pero Gracus, a los ojos de Crowley, era quien debía perder las elecciones. Dolorosamente. Penosamente. De forma humillante y cubierta de escarnio. No se merecía menos. Y no se merecía menos por el simple hecho de que Gracus había forjado su impresionante fortuna traficando con niños de provincias conquistadas, a los que capturaba, separaba de sus familias, traía a territorios romanos y vendía a los lupanars (burdeles) del Imperio Romano. Y eso había bastado para que la indignada y furiosa Serpiente del Edén cambiase de dirección, y desobedeciendo flagrantemente las órdenes recibidas, se dedicara a destruir a ese hombre de tal manera que no pudiera volver a asomar su delgada y calva cabeza en el palacio del César por el resto de su miserable existencia.  
Para este fin, Crowley se había hecho pasar por un patricio romano de visita en Pompeya, y se había pasado varios meses haciéndose un lugar entre la gente importante de la ciudad, hasta que había conseguido ser invitado a las impresionantes fiestas, casi bacanales, que Gracus ofrecía a sus amigos, y con el pretexto de estar cercano a las altas esferas de Roma, había empezado a deslizar palabras empalagosas, halagadoras, esperanzadoras y completamente falsas, al oído del ambicioso Gracus, orientándolo de este modo en la dirección totalmente equivocada.  
Y sus esfuerzos habían dado fruto. Poco a poco los “amigos” de Gracus habían empezado a darle la espalda, sintiendo para dónde soplaban los vientos y congraciándose con Sabinum. Y aún así, Gracus, sutilmente guiado por Crowley, pensaba que, con su fortuna y sus contactos, ganaría las elecciones y sería edil.  
Crowley suspiró ante un trabajo bien hecho. Al día siguiente tendrían lugar las elecciones y él podría finalmente largarse a otra parte, y con algo de suerte, tal vez hasta pudiera encontrarse por ahí con Aziraphale.  
Pero primero tendría que arreglar el asunto Titus.  
Y con esa resolución, tocó al portón de la casa y se dispuso a hacer su última visita a Lucretius Gracus.

\- - - - -

Era cerca de la quinta cuando Crowley regresó al hospitium, habiendo dado punto final a su trabajo con Gracus. Ahora tenía por delante el dilema de cómo justificar ante Belcebú el haber actuado de forma totalmente contraria a sus órdenes, y en eso venía rumiando cuando a unos pasos del Hospitium, Titus le salió al paso.  
\- ¡Dominus! ¡Dominus! - El niño dejó una canasta en el suelo, y sin más ceremonias, se arrojó a sus brazos con tal ímpetu que estuvo a punto de tirar al demonio al suelo  
Crowley sonrió, olvidándose por unos momentos de Belcebú, Hastur, Ligur, Dagon y demás componentes del infierno que constituían su dolor de cabeza diario.  
\- ¡Titus! ¿Qué hay, pequeño?  
\- ¡El ama me ha dicho que Su Nobleza me ha comprado y me vas a llevar contigo! – exclamó el niño, lleno de júbilo.  
Crowley le acarició la rubia cabeza.  
\- Así es – exclamó – y será mejor que te vayas preparando, porque nos marcharemos mañana en cuanto salga el sol.  
\- ¿Y a dónde iremos, dominus? – preguntó el pequeño, entusiasmado.  
\- A Stabiae – apuntó Crowley – Mi negocio aquí ha concluido, pero necesito quedarme cerca unos días para ver sus frutos. Después de eso, quizá vayamos a Roma o a Grecia, y compremos una casa. Por ahora, volvamos al Hospitium, que muero de sed.  
\- Dominus, si me permites un momento – lo detuvo el niño tímidamente – Quisiera mostrarte algo.  
Crowley enarcó una bien formada ceja.  
\- ¿De qué se trata?  
\- Ven – el niño lo tomó de la mano y tras recolectar la canasta lo llevó hasta una pared cercana a la hostería – Es para ti – explicó, señalando un letrero garabateado en la roca.  
Intrigado, Crowley leyó el letrero, y su no tan demoniaco corazón se derritió.

“Gratias ago Fabius amicum meus” 

\- Titus – balbuceó el demonio, sorprendido y conmovido - ¿Lo hiciste tú?  
El niño asintió tímidamente.  
\- Su Nobleza me enseñó a leer y escribir . . . yo quería mostrarte que aprendí bien . . . además has sido muy bueno conmigo . . . yo quería darte las gracias de algún modo . . .  
Crowley no pudo resistirse y arrodillándose abrazó al muchachito.  
\- No era necesario pequeño, pero te lo agradezco mucho. Fuera de mi amigo Aziraphale no ha habido nunca nadie que haya sido tan gentil conmigo . . .  
\- Yo puedo decir lo mismo – balbuceó Titus, conteniendo un sollozo – Desde que me separaron de mi madre y me vendieron, nadie se había preocupado por mí . . .  
\- Bueno, bueno, no llores – Crowley reaccionó y se enderezó, pensando que, si alguno de sus pares lo llegaba a ver abrazando a un niño y llorando con él, el lío que se armaría haría parecer a la guerra de Troya como una amigable tertulia de ancianitas – Dame esa canasta y vámonos. Como dije, hay que prepararnos para el viaje.  
El niño le pasó la pesada canasta y con calma, ambos se dirigieron al hospitium.  
Antes de llegar, sin embargo, el demonio se detuvo.  
\- Titus – anunció – También yo tengo algo para ti.  
El niño lo miró, extrañado.  
\- ¿Para mí? ¿Y qué es, dominus?  
Crowley puso la mano izquierda tras su espalda y chasqueó los dedos. Acto seguido, adelantó la mano hacia Titus y le mostró un broche redondo que portaba una serpiente igual a la que llevaba tatuada en la sien.  
\- Este es mi símbolo – le dijo al niño – Erm . . . el símbolo de mi casa. Podrías usarlo para sujetar tu túnica . . .  
\- ¡Oh dominus, es hermoso! – el niño tomó el broche y ayudado por el pelirrojo, se lo colocó en el hombro, efectivamente sosteniéndole la túnica – Me siento muy honrado . . . te lo agradezco . . .  
\- ¡Ajem! – Crowley echó una mirada a su alrededor – Sí, bueno . . . mejor vámonos, Gaia debe estar esperando sus vituallas . . .  
Ambos continuaron camino e ingresaron al thermopolium.  
Apenas entraron, la patrona del establecimiento, una mujer de mediana edad, alta, delgada, huesuda, de cabello oscuro y facciones aguileñas, les salió al encuentro.  
\- Ah, Titus. Ya has vuelto ¿Flavius te dió lo que te pedí?  
\- Sí ama – respondió el niño, al tiempo que Crowley le tendía la canasta – Todo lo que ordenaste está ahí.  
\- Bien – Gaia se volvió a Crowley – Salve, dominus Fabius. ¿Deseas que se te sirva algo? – e hizo un gesto hacia los recipientes de comida colocados en sus agujeros en el mostrador, humeando y llenando el aire con su fragancia.  
El demonio meneó la roja cabeza.  
\- No Gaia, pero aceptaré una garrafa de tu vino con especias.  
\- Enseguida – tras lanzar una mirada de extrañeza a Titus, la mujer dio media vuelta y desapareció para ir a cumplir el pedido.  
\- Dominus – exclamó Titus - ¿Me permitirás ir a despedirme de los demás esclavos? No quisiera irme si decir nada a Cervinus, el ayudante del herrero en la contra esquina.  
Crowley hizo un gesto con la mano.  
\- Anda pues. Yo aquí te espero.  
\- ¡Gracias dominus! – y tras obsequiarle una luminosa sonrisa, el niño salió corriendo muy ufano.  
Crowley meneó la cabeza y abriéndose paso entre la gente que colmaba el establecimiento, se acomodó en una mesa en una esquina de la taberna, dispuesto a esperar a Titus libando el excelente vino de la casa.  
Y quién sabe, quizás más tarde pudiera tomar su forma de serpiente y dormitar un rato al sol de la tarde.

\- - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza el drama . . .

Era la séptima y el thermopolium rebosaba de gente, viandantes que llegaban a comer ahí o comprar alimentos para llevar, o bien a beber.  
Crowley se había enterado por Gracus que más tarde, a la nona, habría espectáculo de gladiadores en la arena, e incluso había sido invitado. Se suponía que una invitación así constituía un gran honor, pero el demonio, por muy demonio que fuese, prefería mil veces arrostrar el riesgo de una descorporización que tener que presenciar semejante barbarie (y de eso, Belcebú y pandilla no tenían por qué enterarse, muchas gracias).   
Acababa de ordenar una segunda garrafa de vino cuando cayó en la cuenta de la tardanza de Titus y frunció el ceño. ¿En dónde se había metido ese muchachito? Ya era hora de que regresara, las calles podían ponerse peligrosas cuando había juegos en la arena . . .  
Gaia se acercó y dejó la segunda garrafa de vino en la mesa. Crowley le dio las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza. Gaia asintió e iba a retirarse cuando de pronto el demonio se enderezó bruscamente en su silla y la aferró del brazo.  
\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó intrigado.  
\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó ella a su vez, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Esa vibración – explicó Crowley, desconcertado. Como demonio que era, sus sentidos eran mucho más agudos que los de los humanos y podía percibir cosas que otros no – Como un rugido bajo tierra . . .  
\- No oigo más que los ruidos normales del thermopolium, dominus – exclamó la mujer.  
Y de pronto todo comenzó a zarandearse.  
Atónitos, Crowley y Gaia vieron cómo la mesa se tambaleaba y la garrafa caía al suelo, haciéndose pedazos.  
\- ¡Terremoto! – gritó alguien.  
Los comensales comenzaron a ponerse todos de pie, alarmados, pero no demasiado asustados. La gente de la Campania estaba acostumbrada a los sismos, después de todo.  
Crowley también se puso en pie. Él, al contrario de todos ellos, se dio cuenta de que este no era un temblor común y corriente. Su sentido demoníaco le hacía captar algo más en el aire, su olfato de serpiente estaba captando olores harto conocidos para un demonio . . .  
Azufre . . . Humo . . . Fuego . . . Intenso calor . . .   
La sacudida aumentó de intensidad, haciéndolo trastabillar. Con un pequeño grito, Gaia se aferró a su brazo.  
Y entonces terminó.  
Durante unos momentos, reinó el silencio. Nadie se movió. Luego, con un suspiro de alivio y algunas risitas nerviosas, los comensales del establecimiento reanudaron la algarabía y continuaron comiendo y bebiendo como si nada.  
No Crowley. El pelirrojo dejó unos cuantos denarios sobre la mesa y tras un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Gaia salió a la calle.  
Afuera todo parecía normal, con la excepción de un par de carros que habían volcado al encabritarse los caballos, y cuya mercancía había rodado por el empedrado suelo.  
Algunos niños pasaron corriendo, excitados por la novedad del movimiento, pero eran niños patricios, Titus no estaba entre ellos.  
Crowley echó a andar, más deseoso que nunca de largarse de ahí. Decidió que en cuanto encontrara a Titus, se marcharían más que de prisa. Ya no se quedaría a ver cómo le iba a Gracus. Tenía un mal presentimiento y su instinto de serpiente le gritaba que desplegara las alas y se echara a volar lejos, muy lejos.  
Pero no sin Titus. Crowley dio vuelta a una esquina.   
Y se quedó petrificado.  
Del monte Vesuvius se elevaba una enorme columna de humo que se hacía más espesa a cada momento. Del cono comenzaban a vislumbrarse los inequívocos signos de lava.  
Crowley sabía lo que era la lava. Conocía la lava. La había visto antes, en lo más profundo del infierno. El demonio pasó saliva y asustado miró a su alrededor. Por Dio . . . Sat . . . ¡Júpiter! Ninguna de estas gentes tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era un volcán, mucho menos de lo que era la lava y lo que esta significaba . . .   
De pronto se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor. Con un pavoroso bramido, la montaña pareció fracturarse y proyectó una gigantesca nube de fuego, ceniza y piedra pómez hacia el cielo. La tierra osciló con inusitada furia, y todos, animales, humanos y demonio rodaron por el suelo entre gritos de terror. En la caída, Crowley perdió las gafas oscuras, y sus serpentinos ojos amarillos contemplaron horrorizados la encrespada nube de fuego cubriendo el cielo mediterráneo.  
Comenzó a soplar un viento fuerte, sofocante, que traía consigo ceniza ardiente que rápidamente comenzó a adherirse a togas, vestidos, sandalias, cabellos, velos y gargantas.  
Y entonces comenzaron a llover piedras.  
Crowley se puso en pie con dificultad, ya que la tierra no paraba de sacudirse. Y ante sus aterrados ojos, una piedra cayó sobre un hombre parado junto a él y le destrozó la cabeza.  
Y se desató el pandemónium. El volcán bramaba, el viento candente rugía, la ceniza quemaba, la tierra bailaba y para colmo, la nube ardiente no tardó en expandirse y cubrir el sol. El día se tornó noche y la penumbra se enseñoreó de la ciudad. Todo eran gritos, alaridos, gente corriendo para todos lados, o cayendo herida. Algunos llamaban a sus seres queridos, otros lloraban a gritos. Los heridos se quejaban y algunos más clamaban a unos dioses que no existían, que jamás habían existido . . .  
“¡Titus!” pensó Crowley, frenético “¡Tengo que encontrar a Titus!” sin pensarlo dos veces, el demonio se recogió la negra toga, y abriéndose paso entre la gente y trastabillando en la oscuridad, regresó como pudo en dirección al hospitium.  
Orientarse en las tinieblas y la lluvia de ceniza y piedras no fue nada fácil, pero Crowley se las compuso y pronto se encontró ante las puertas del hostal. Entró precipitadamente y encontró el local vacío, los comensales habiéndolo abandonado aterrorizados. Solo quedaba Gaia, que, iluminándose con una antorcha, se ocupaba de gritarle a dos esclavos.  
\- ¡Dénse prisa! ¡Entierren la caja con los dineros en el atrium! ¡Volveremos por ella tan pronto termine esto!  
Crowley la aferró del brazo.  
\- ¡Gaia! ¡Olvídalo, déjalo todo! ¡Tienes que irte, de prisa!  
La dueña del hostal se volvió a él, en shock.  
\- ¿Dominus Fabius?  
\- Sí – Crowley rompió a toser, sintiendo cómo la ceniza se le pagaba a la garganta - ¡Agh! ¡Maledicti sunt cinis! (Maldita ceniza) ¡Esto es un caldero a punto de estallar, Gaia! ¡Tú y tus esclavos tienen que correr al puerto y tomar la primera embarcación que encuentren!  
Gaia lo miró boquiabierta.  
\- Pero . . . ¿y mi negocio? ¿Qué hay de mis posesiones? ¿Y mis dineros? ¡No puedo irme dejándolo todo!  
\- ¡Mujer, no seas necia! – le espetó Crowley, exasperado - ¡No hay tiempo! ¡La montaña está arrojando fuego, piedras y cenizas! ¡El fuego líquido viene hacia acá! ¡Si quieres vivir tienes que largarte ahora mismo!  
\- ¡Por los dioses! – exclamó la mujer, asustada, y yendo hacia la puerta, atisbó para afuera - ¡No se ve nada! ¡Está oscuro como boca de lobo!  
\- Lleva antorchas – Crowley rodó los ojos y contuvo otro golpe de tos - ¡Pero márchate ya! – y se dirigió a la puerta.  
\- ¡Espera, dominus! – lo detuvo la mujer - ¿No nos acompañas?  
\- No – Crowley meneó la cabeza y una cascada de ceniza cayó al suelo – Tengo que encontrar a Titus. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está?  
Uno de los esclavos se adelantó.  
\- La última vez que lo ví iba hacia la panadería de Modestum con Cervinus, el esclavo de Lucanus.  
\- ¿Lucanus, el herrero? – Crowley se mordió el labio y maldijo por lo bajo – Está bien. Gracias, Edorus. Váyanse ya. No pierdan más tiempo – y dando media vuelta, abandonó el thermopolium por última vez.  
En la calle, el caos continuaba. Crowley se arremangó la larga toga y avanzó con determinación en sentido opuesto al que había venido, dirigiéndose hacia la panadería, tropezando en la oscuridad, tosiendo a causa de la ceniza, chocando con personas que huían aterrorizadas, esquivando (no siempre con éxito) las piedras que el volcán arrojaba y trastabillando cada vez que un nuevo temblor zarandeaba la ciudad condenada.  
Y en medio del pandemónium, el gentil demonio solo tenía dos ideas fijas en la cabeza:  
1) Encontrar a Titus y salir de ahí como fuera y,  
2) Agradecer a Alguien que Aziraphale, su amado ángel, no estuviera en la ciudad, perdido en esa sucursal del infierno.

\- - - - -


	4. Infierno en La Tierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale hace su aparición, en tanto Crowley enfrenta una gran lucha con las fuerzas de la naturaleza.

Ciudad de Misenum, 27 de octubre del año 79 D. C.

El ángel Aziraphale regresó de tomar un delicioso baño en las imponentes thermas de la ciudad y entró en el hospitium en que se alojaba, con los rubios cabellos aún húmedos y vistiendo una hermosa toga blanca. Una vez en su habitación, suspiró satisfecho. Una breve estancia en el tepidarium, seguida de un chapuzón en el frigidarium, siempre lo dejaban con una gran sensación de bienestar.  
Su semblante de querubín se iluminó al ver sobre una mesa un rollo de pergaminos atados con un listón verde. De modo que su amigo Deltonius Maximus había cumplido su promesa y le había enviado una copia de sus versos más recientes. Complacido, se acomodó en un triclinium con el pergamino y con una fuente llena de las deliciosas uvas por las que Campania era famosa.  
El ángel estaba muy contento, ya que su misión en Misenum se había cumplido con éxito, y gracias a sus diligencias, una familia cristiana separada por las deudas y la esclavitud ahora se hallaba reunida y de camino a Tesalia, donde podrían empezar una nueva vida.  
Hecho su trabajo, Aziraphale pensó que tendría algo de tiempo libre para disfrutar antes de su siguiente asignación, de un buen libro y una buena comida. Y quién sabe, tal vez cuando abandonara Misenum tendría la suerte de encontrarse por ahí con su querido amigo, el demonio Crowley.  
Pensar en el pelirrojo lo distrajo de su lectura. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto al demonio. Eran enemigos naturales, adversarios hereditarios, uno representante del bien y el otro del mal. Con toda justicia deberían estar tratando de matarse uno al otro, pero lo cierto era que lo que había surgido entre ellos era todo menos odio.  
De hecho, pensó el ángel, incómodo, si había alguien en el Cielo o la tierra a quien podía llamar amigo, era Crowley. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel y Sandalphon, los arcángeles que eran sus superiores, siempre lo trataban con frialdad y desdén, hasta con burla. Crowley, en cambio, siempre lo trataba con respeto, valoraba sus opiniones, era amable, atento, y servicial, (al menos con él), y un inmejorable compañero para comer y degustar un buen vino . . .  
Aziraphale suspiró. Eso no era todo. No estaba bien decirlo, pero no estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia Crowley fueran meramente de amistad. Tan solo pensar en él hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Su hermoso cabello rojo hacía que su estómago sintiera cosas raras, su sonrisa auténtica (que solo esbozaba para el ángel) lo ponía a temblar, y sus ojos, oh cielos, sus ojos dorados y serpentinos eran simplemente una maravilla . . .  
Una repentina sacudida sacó al ángel de su ensueño. Aziraphale parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad, tan solo para darse cuenta de que todo retemblaba a su alrededor. Las lámparas entrechocaban, su manuscrito había caído al suelo y la fuente con las uvas bailoteaba por la mesa.   
El ángel se puso en pie, alarmado justo en el momento en que un sirviente del hospitium entraba apresuradamente.  
\- ¡Dominus Amadeus! ¡Es un terremoto!  
Aziraphale extendió la mano.  
\- Tranquilo, Marcellus, tranquilo. Es fuerte, sí, pero no tengas miedo. Dios nos protege.  
El llamado Marcellus se colocó a su lado, como buscando su protección. Aziraphale conservó la calma. No era la primera vez que se las veía con un temblor.  
Algunas lámparas rodaron por el suelo, pero pasados unos instantes, el movimiento terminó y volvió la calma. El ángel se volvió al joven romano.  
\- Ya pasó Marcellus ¿lo ves? Estamos bien.  
Marcellus, un joven serio, alto, espigado, de cortos cabellos castaños y rizados y ojos cafés, asintió, si bien su piel normalmente cetrina estaba pálida.  
\- Con el permiso de dominus, iré a ver si el amo Galbus necesita ayuda en el thermopolium . . . los clientes deben estar asustados y así, demandarán más vino . . .  
\- Ve mi querido muchacho, ve – asintió Aziraphale, recogiendo su pergamino del suelo.  
Tras enderezar las lámparas caídas, Marcellus salió y Aziraphale se alisó la toga, pensando que, como ángel, su deber era salir a las calles y asegurarse de que los ciudadanos de Misenum se encontrasen bien, y si no, ayudar en lo que pudiera.  
Con esa determinación en mente, Aziraphale abandonó su alojamiento y se dirigió a las calles.  
Misenum, al parecer, no había sido afectada gran cosa por el movimiento. Tras la conmoción inicial, todo mundo había continuado con sus actividades como si nada. Dos sacerdotisas pasaron junto al ángel, hablando de hacer una ofrenda a Hera, la diosa, en agradecimiento. Aziraphale meneó la cabeza, entristecido ante al paganismo de estos tiempos. Tras una ronda por las calles, que más fue un paseo que otra cosa, regresó al hospitium.  
Y allí cambió la cosa.  
Ni bien puso pie en el establecimiento, Marcellus le salió al paso.  
\- ¡Dominus Amadeus! ¿Te has enterado de lo que está sucediendo?  
\- No, mi querido muchacho – replicó Aziraphale, alarmado - ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Iagus, el patricio, se dignó a venir al thermopolium a buscar a su amigo, Quintus, y contó que sus pastores de ovejas han bajado de la montaña, diciendo que del monte Vesuvius se desprenden nubes negras y extrañas, y que el fuego corre por sus laderas . . .  
\- ¿El Vesuvius? – repitió Aziraphale, en shock. Comprendió de inmediato, recordando las descripciones de Crowley acerca de la lava en el infierno - ¡Oh! ¡Oh Dios, no! ¡El volcán!  
\- ¿Qué fenómeno es este, dominus? – inquirió Marcellus, frenético - ¿Acaso los dioses se han enojado con nosotros por algo que hemos hecho?  
\- No – Aziraphale, descompuesto, le puso una mano en el hombro – No, mi muchacho, no pienses así. Esto es un acontecimiento natural, como una tormenta o un temblor. Sin embargo, se trata de un suceso muy peligroso. Los habitantes de Pompeya y seguramente también Herculaneum y Oplontis corren un gran peligro Marcellus, y van a necesitar ayuda, mucha ayuda.  
\- El patricio Iagus ha dicho que el prefecto Plinius ha dispuesto que la flota de Misenum parta hacia allá – le explicó Marcellus – Seguramente ellos ayudarán.  
\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Aziraphale – Eso está bien, está muy bien. Pero – añadió con aire pensativo – Es probable que regresen trayendo refugiados y heridos, Marcellus. Sería preciso preparar lugares para recibirlos y atenderlos . . .  
\- ¿Tan mal está la cosa, dominus? – inquirió Marcellus, ansioso.  
\- Es probable que esas ciudades queden destruidas, mi muchacho – le informó Aziraphale con gentileza.  
Marcellus se encogió de hombros.  
\- Si así piensas, dominus, tendrás que hablar con alguien de estatura para que te autoricen a hacer lo que consideres necesario.  
Aziraphale se mordió el labio.  
\- ¿Están Iagus y Quintus todavía en el thermopolium?  
Marcellus asintió.  
\- Todavía, libando buen vino y discutiendo de asuntos que yo no entiendo . . .  
\- Bien. Ven conmigo – y tomando al romano del brazo, Aziraphale entró decidido al establecimiento, con un plan ya formándose en su mente.

\- - - - -

En Pompeya, la situación era cada vez peor. La ceniza no paraba de caer y las calles se hallaban ya sepultadas bajo un buen metro del material volcánico. El ambiente se hacía irrespirable, y mucha gente había muerto ya por asfixia, alcanzada por las pedradas o aplastada bajo las estructuras que se colapsaban.  
A fuerza de viva determinación, Crowley había llegado hasta la panadería de un tal Modestum, para encontrárselo con la garganta rebanada. Sus propios esclavos lo habían asesinado y habían huido con el dinero y los bienes que habían podido encontrar.  
Crowley rodó los ojos. La rapiña nunca faltaba en cualquier situación como esta.  
De Titus no había ni rastro.  
Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Crowley dio media vuelta y volvió a la calle, tan solo para tropezarse con algo y caer cuan largo era sobre un cuerpo harto conocido.  
\- ¡Gracus! – exclamo el demonio, escupiendo ceniza y apartándose los cabellos de los ojos - ¿Qué, en nombre de Sata . . . Plutón, estás haciendo aquí?  
\- Velar por mis intereses – replicó el romano, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ceniza de la toga – Esperaba recibir unos carros con producto el día de hoy, pero con este imprevisto solo llegó uno. Iba a dirigirlo a mis almacenes, pero el estúpido caballo se encabritó y arrancó, llevándose la “mercancía”.  
Crowley ardió más que el Vesuvius de pura furia, sabiendo que la “mercancía” a la que Gracus se refería eran niños . . . niños traídos a los lupanares de la ciudad.  
Y que ahora iban a morir en mitad de esta locura.  
\- ¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Fabius? – inquirió Gracus - ¿Por qué no te has ido?  
\- Busco a alguien – replicó Crowley con los dientes apretados. En verdad le estaba costando no estrangular a ese bastardo justo ahí y ahora.  
No tuvo necesidad. La tierra osciló salvajemente y el pórtico de la panadería, bajo el cual estaban parados, se desplomó.  
Con un grito, Crowley alcanzó a apartarse de un salto, evitando apenas que una enorme columna le cayera encima. Gracus, sin embargo, no tuvo tanta suerte. El techo del pórtico cayó de lleno sobre él y ante los incrédulos ojos del demonio, le partió la cabeza como una sandía madura.  
\- ¡Gracus! – Crowley no pudo evitar un grito de horror. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El hombre ya estaba más que muerto.  
Para terror del demonio, toda la calle comenzó a colapsar, edificios y casas desmoronándose en la penumbra como galletas. Crowley no tuvo más remedio que echar a correr para evitar ser aplastado. Volar no era una opción, no con tanta piedra cayendo. Correr tampoco fue sencillo, ya que se hundía en la ceniza caliente a cada paso.  
Finalmente atravesó una enorme puerta y desembocó en una plaza, zarandeado por la gente que en su loca huída chocaba con él y con los oídos rezumbándole por un nuevo estampido del volcán.  
“Bueno” se dijo con un suspiro “Al menos ya no tendré que justificar mis acciones ante Belcebú. Si el volcán se encargó de evitar que Gracus ganara las elecciones, difícilmente es culpa mía.”  
Ahora, si tan solo pudiera encontrar a Titus . . .   
\- ¡Auxilio! – escuchó de repente - ¡Por favor, ayuda!  
Era una voz infantil.  
El demonio se volvió violentamente a su izquierda y el corazón le dio un vuelco.  
En mitad de la calle, en medio de la multitud que corría como loca, se hallaba un carro volcado. Y atrapados debajo, varios niños.  
Crowley no se detuvo a pensar, no vaciló. El tiempo apremiaba, tenía que hallar a Titus, pero no podía dejar abandonados a unos niños a su suerte, demonio o no demonio. Empujando gente fuera de su camino, se precipitó hacia el carro y halló a una niña africana trepada sobre un costado, agitando los bracitos con angustia.  
\- ¡Por favor, socorro! – balbuceó la pequeña al verlo - ¡Mis hermanitos están atrapados debajo!   
\- Bájate de ahí – le ordenó Crowley perentoriamente. No había tiempo para gentilezas.   
La niña hizo lo que le pedían y se bajó del carro. Crowley se agachó para ver a los niños atrapados.  
\- Eh pequeños – los llamó – Voy a levantar el carro. Prepárense para que no los vaya a lastimar.  
Los niños, dos hombrecitos y dos niñas, todos más pequeños que la primera, asintieron.  
Crowley se irguió y chasqueó los dedos.  
El pesado carro de madera se enderezó solo y se asentó sobre sus cuatro ruedas, si bien estas de inmediato se hundieron en la ceniza. La niñita de pie junto a Crowley soltó un grito de asombro y miró al demonio con los ojos desorbitados.  
\- ¿Cómo . . . cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó con voz temblorosa.  
Un estampido del volcán los hizo encogerse a todos. Crowley levantó la vista y abrió los dorados ojos como platos al ver una descomunal nube negra avanzando hacia la ciudad a toda velocidad.   
Oh no. No, no, no, no. El demonio se volvió hacia los niños.  
\- Suban al carro – ordenó.  
Los pequeños lo miraron con desconfianza.  
\- ¿Nos vas a llevar de vuelta al mercado? – preguntó la niña mayor, recelosa.  
Crowley emitió un suspiro, lo que le provocó un golpe de tos.  
\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó, cubriéndose la nariz con la manga de la toga.  
\- Floriana – replicó la niña, colocándose delante de sus hermanitos, como queriendo protegerlos.  
\- Floriana – exclamó Crowley – El mercado ya no existe. Se derrumbó hace horas. Y mira allá. ¿Ves esa nube negra que viene hacia acá? Proviene del volcán . . . er, montaña. Si dejamos que nos alcance, nos quemará vivos a todos. ¿Entiendes? Nuestra única posibilidad de escapar es alcanzar los muelles y salir al mar. De modo que háganme la cortesía de subir al carro para podernos marchar ¿de acuerdo?  
La niña miró hacia la nube y luego al demonio. Con ojos espantados asintió. Ella no lo sabía, ni Crowley tampoco (era demonio, no adivino), pero se trataba de una nube piroclástica, la primera de las varias que ocurrirían ese malhadado día.  
Floriana se volvió a sus hermanos y les habló en su lengua nativa. Los niños se agolparon alrededor de Crowley y este procedió a subirlos a todos al carro. El pelirrojo sopesó entonces sus posibilidades.  
Siendo un demonio, era lo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrar el carro él solo sin problemas. Pero la creciente cantidad de ceniza que sepultaba poco a poco a la ciudad haría que las ruedas se atascaran a cada paso sin remedio, y complicarían el avance. Y aquí se trataba de correr.  
Crowley suspiró. No había más remedio.  
\- Floriana – llamó a la niña – Escúchame bien y dilo luego a tus hermanos para que no se asusten. Voy a sacarlos de aquí volando.  
\- ¿Volando? – repitió la niña, incrédula – Pero señor . . . ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Ningún ser humano puede hacer eso!  
\- Dices bien – replicó Crowley – Pero yo no soy humano. Soy . . . un ser celestial, y como tal, tengo alas. El único modo de salir de aquí de manera rápida es por el aire, de modo que al aire vamos ¿de acuerdo?  
La muchachita lo miro con ojos desorbitados. Hasta ahora no había dado importancia a los ojos, pero . . . ¿alas?  
\- ¿Eres . . . un enviado de Yachar?  
\- ¿Qué soy qué? – ahora fue Crowley el que la miró atónito.  
\- El dios de mi pueblo – explicó ella – Yachar. Él tiene a sus órdenes espíritus benéficos con alas . . . ¿eres tú uno de ellos?  
\- Oh – Crowley arrugó la nariz, pero no había tiempo para elucubrar – Sí . . . algo así soy. Ahora sujétense bien, que nos vamos.  
Mientras Floriana traducía para sus hermanitos y estos soltaban gritos de asombro, Crowley se colocó a la cabecera del carro y sujetó los maderos de los que normalmente tiraba un caballo.  
Y desplegó sus negras alas.  
Los niños se quedaron mudos de asombro ante los majestuosos, hermosos y emplumados apéndices. Sin embargo, todos soltaron un grito cuando Crowley levantó el vuelo y se vieron repentinamente en el aire.  
Crowley se elevó lo más que se atrevió, pues la ceniza le entorpecía la visión, los gases candentes dificultaban la respiración y las malditas piedras no dejaban de caer, amenazando con romperle el cráneo a todos.  
Tuvo una idea y se las compuso para chasquear los dedos.  
\- ¡Floriana! ¡Hay una tela de cáñamo en el carro! ¡Cúbranse con ella para protegerse de las piedras! – no bien terminó la frase, rompió a toser.  
Floriana buscó en el piso del vehículo, y aunque estaba segura de que hasta ese momento no había ninguna tela de cáñamo, la halló doblada en una esquina. Sus hermanos la ayudaron a desplegarla y se protegieron debajo.  
Y lo hicieron muy a tiempo, pues de súbito el Vesuvius lanzó un tremendo estampido y vomitó un verdadero diluvio de piedra pómez de todos tamaños y formas. Crowley se vió obligado a seguir una ruta en zigzag y a bandazos para esquivar las pedradas, lo cual lo forzó a volar más despacio. El peso del carro, el viento candente y la oscuridad creciente tampoco fueron de mucha ayuda.  
Tras un rato de batallar, sin embargo, vislumbró el puerto, medio iluminado con antorchas. Una pavorosa muchedumbre se agolpaba en los muelles, ricos y pobres, patricios y esclavos, gladiadores y soldados, hombres y mujeres, empujándose, golpeándose, pisoteándose, tironeándose, todos pugnando por alcanzar un lugar en las embarcaciones que zarpaban sobrecargadas de fugitivos.  
El valeroso demonio, medio cegado por la ceniza, buscó una embarcación lo suficientemente grande para alojar el carro. Consiguió ver una que ya había zarpado y se alejaba rápidamente de la costa y aunque ya llevaba mucha gente Crowley no vaciló y planeó hacia ella.  
Era ya tal la cantidad de ceniza y materia incandescente que caía que nadie lo vio posarse sobre la cubierta del navío, y con el estruendo del volcán y la gritería reinante tampoco nadie escuchó el golpazo del carro al aterrizar.  
Exhausto y sin aliento, Crowley de inmediato apartó la tela y comenzó a bajar a los niños del vehículo.  
\- Vayan bajo cubierta – aconsejó a Floriana con la voz ronca por la ceniza – Busquen un sitio donde puedan respirar y protéjanse lo mejor que puedan – chasqueando los dedos, hizo aparecer una bolsita de cuero con dinero – Toma estas monedas. Cuídalas bien, las necesitarán cuando lleguen a tierra firme.  
Floriana tomó la bolsa, asustada.  
\- Pero . . . pero . . . ¿no te vas a quedar con nosotros, buen espíritu?  
Crowley se encogió, aunque dudaba que alguno de sus congéneres hubiera escuchado nada en medio de aquel caos.  
\- Mi nombre es Crowley – exclamó – Y no, no puedo quedarme, Floriana. Tengo que volver a la ciudad, hay otro niño que me necesita y debo ir a ayudarlo. Pero tú y tus hermanitos son unos niños muy valientes y estoy seguro de que podrán cuidarse solos ¿me equivoco?  
Floriana negó con la cabeza y conteniendo un sollozo, abrazó la delgada cintura del demonio.  
\- ¡Gracias Craudi! – balbuceó el nombre como mejor pudo - ¡Nunca te voy a olvidar! ¡Si alguna vez volvemos a casa, hablaré de ti ante el Consejo de Ancianos para que canten loas en tu nombre!  
\- Ajem – Crowley se mordió el labio. Eso sí que lo podría meter en serios problemas con los de abajo – Err . . . yo tampoco los olvidaré, Floriana. Cuídense mucho – retrocedió unos pasos y le acarició los hirsutos cabellos negros. Acto seguido, batió las alas y se lanzó al aire.  
\- ¡Adiós Craudi! – le gritó Floriana. Crowley la saludó con la mano y se alejó del navío.  
Volver al aire fue una verdadera pesadilla. Cenizas, piedra pómez, materia incandescente, piedra pómez, azufre, piedra pómez, gases tóxicos, piedra pómez . . .  
Crowley viró violentamente a su izquierda, evitando a duras penas tremendo pedrusco en la cabeza, y batalló para conservar el rumbo, ya que volaba en dirección contraria al viento candente, que constantemente lo empujaba hacia atrás. El demonio perseveró, con la idea fija de encontrar a Titus a como diera lugar.  
Se estaba preguntando si el viento y la escasa visibilidad no lo habrían desviado demasiado cuando de pronto sintió un dolor agudísimo en el ala derecha. Volvió la cabeza y vió que una piedra le había golpeado, y no solo eso, le había atravesado limpiamente el ala y le había dejado un lindo hoyo como souvenir.  
Aterrado, Crowley luchó por mantenerse en el aire, pero el ala herida había quedado fuera de combate y le colgaba inservible de la espalda. Sin el apropiado balance, el ala izquierda no pudo mantenerlo estable y pese a sus esfuerzos, empezó a caer irremediablemente como piedra hacia el mar.  
“Y aquí voy de nuevo” pensó el demonio con ironía “Segunda caída del cielo. ¡Esto ya se les está haciendo costumbre!”  
Conforme se acercaba al agua se fue preparando.  
“Uh” se dijo “Esto va a doler.”  
Y así, cerró los ojos, colocó los brazos frente al rostro e hizo desaparecer sus alas.  
Y azotó sobre la superficie del mar con la velocidad de un aerolito.  
Todo se oscureció y ya no supo nada más.

\- - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los malgaches, que fueron habitantes de la isla Madagascar reverenciaban a un dios supremo conocido como Yachar. Esto fue muy posterior a los sucesos en Pompeya, pero me tomé la libertad literaria. Yachar tenía bajo su mando a una serie de espíritus benéficos, parecidos a ángeles. La información la tomé de la Wikipedia.


	5. Capítulo Cinco - Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ángelito y el diablito por fin se reúnen y libran una batalla juntos . . .

Ruinas de Pompeya, 23 de julio del año 2020 D.C.

Aziraphale sostuvo la mano de su esposo en la suya durante la parada en las ruinas del macellum.   
Crowley estaba sobrellevando bastante bien todo el asunto de visitar un sitio al cual había visto aniquilado y destruido con sus propios ojos, e incluso hizo uno que otro comentario salaz al pasar por los lupanares y ver que algunos mosaicos bastante explícitos habían sobrevivido a la catástrofe.  
El recorrido se detuvo entonces en la ahora nombrada “Casa de los Frisos”, llamada así precisamente por los frisos que habían salido más o menos indemnes de la erupción, y fue allí donde el demonio se puso melancólico. Siempre de la mano de Aziraphale, se permitió unos momentos de remembranza y habló a su ángel del dueño de la casa, al que tanto había trabajado para hacerle perder unas elecciones que nunca tuvieron lugar: Lucretius Gracus.  
Finalmente, y tras unos momentos de silencio, tironeó gentilmente de la mano de su esposo y le indicó que podían continuar.  
Ambos salieron tras Bianca, la guía, que alegremente los condujo por una serie de callejuelas rumbo al siguiente punto de interés.  
Y para allá se fueron.

\- - - - -

Ciudad de Misenum, 29 de octubre del año 79 D.C.

Aziraphale llevaba dos días corriendo de un lado para otro en el albergue que el prefecto de la ciudad, Plinius (al que la historia conocería como Plinio el Viejo), le había autorizado a improvisar en la propia base naval, el edificio más fuerte de Misenum, y por tanto, el menos propenso a desplomarse ante los intensos temblores que a cada momento azotaban la ciudad.  
Las cenizas, los gases y la oscuridad también habían llegado hasta allí, ocasionando que mucha gente huyera despavorida. Pero otros, como Aziraphale, se habían quedado valientemente atrás y se habían dedicado a recibir y atender a los ríos de supervivientes que llegaban huyendo de la erupción.  
Dos días llevaba el Vesuvius arrojando lava, fuego, gases, material candente, nubes piroclásticas y demás lindezas. De las otrora florecientes Pompeya, Herculaneum y Oplontis nada quedaba, o así habían comunicado al ángel. Este, asistido por Marcellus, que se había ofrecido como voluntario, se multiplicaba tratando heridas, quemaduras, huesos rotos, laceraciones y en algunos casos específicos, utilizó un par de milagros para ayudar a bien morir a algunas víctimas que desafortunadamente ya no tenían remedio.  
En ese momento, se hallaba metido en un cuarto que al parecer se utilizaba como almacén o bodega, exhausto tras dos días de ardua labor, y se había dejado caer en una silla que había hecho aparecer de la nada con un suspiro de alivio.  
Pero no le duró mucho el gusto. No llevaba ni diez minutos de descanso cuando escucho la voz de Marcellus, llamándolo frenéticamente.  
\- ¡Dominus Amadeus! ¡Dominus Amadeus! ¿Alguien ha visto al Dominus Amadeus?  
Aziraphale suspiró, y poniéndose de pie fue hasta la puerta del almacén, la abrió y salió a la sala utilizada como hospital.  
\- Aquí estoy Marcellus ¿Qué sucede?  
\- Acaban de llegar dos carretas con heridos – le informó el joven romano, llegando hasta él – Vienen hasta los topes y hay algunos que vienen verdaderamente mal, dominus.  
Aziraphale meneó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara.  
\- Muy bien. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer por estas pobres gentes, mi querido muchacho.  
Ángel y romano se pasaron las siguientes dos horas atendiendo a cuantos pudieron antes de caer rendidos. Aziraphale acabó por mandar a Marcellus a dormir, y por su parte, decidió salir del albergue un momento para darse un respiro del gentío, los gritos y los gemidos, seguro de que un poco de ceniza no le haría daño.  
Estaba preocupado, tenía que admitirlo. De Plinius no se sabía nada desde que había partido a Stabiae con la flota, y a estas alturas temía que algo le hubiera sucedido. Su sobrino Plinius, al que llamaban El Joven para diferenciarlo de su tío, había huido ya de Misenum junto con su madre.  
Tras unos momentos de paz, Aziraphale suspiró y se decidió a regresar al hospital. Se volvió, clavó un momento la vista en el mar . . .   
Y entonces lo vió.  
De entre la bruma y la penumbra, ascendiendo desde la playa, surgió la figura de un hombre alto, esbelto y con los cabellos sueltos al viento. Quien quiera que fuese, era evidente que estaba herido, pues se movía lenta, pesada y erráticamente, tropezando por momentos y al parecer, sin tener idea de la dirección.  
“¡Oh por Dios!” pensó Aziraphale “Otro pobre sobreviviente herido.”  
El ángel comenzó a acercarse, dispuesto a ofrecer su ayuda, cuando a la luz de una de las antorchas que iluminaban la calle alcanzó a vislumbrar el rostro del recién llegado y dio un violento respingo.  
\- ¡Crowley!  
Y echó a correr hacia él.   
El demonio se detuvo en seco, desorientado, confuso, empapado y con la toga hecha jirones.  
\- ¡Crowley! – repitió Aziraphale, llegando hasta él - Mi querido muchacho, pero ¿qué te ha pasado?  
Crowley clavó los amarillos ojos en él y bizqueó, como tratando de reconocerlo.  
\- ¿An . . . ángel? – susurró roncamente, perdido y confuso.  
Y se desplomó inconsciente.  
Aziraphale apenas tuvo tiempo de sostenerlo en sus brazos, evitando que azotara en el suelo empedrado.  
\- ¡Crowley! ¡Oh, cielos!  
A pesar de su apariencia un tanto bonachona, Aziraphale era bastante fuerte, como correspondía a un ángel del Cielo, de modo que no tuvo dificultad en levantar al desmayado demonio en sus brazos y llevarlo cargando hasta el hospital. Sin embargo, no lo llevó a la sala principal, sino al almacén donde se había refugiado antes. Lo último que necesitaban en ese momento era que alguien reparara en sus ojos serpentinos o que de algún modo se diera cuenta de que Crowley no era precisamente humano.  
Haciendo un milagro, el ángel hizo aparecer una cama en un rincón y depositó en ella su preciosa carga. Acto seguido, pasó con creciente horror a examinar las heridas de su supuestamente “enemigo hereditario”.  
El pobre demonio estaba cubierto de cortadas, laceraciones, quemaduras y golpes, que ya no sangraban, pero era evidente que sí lo habían hecho y abundantemente. Su tobillo izquierdo estaba roto e hinchado, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Aziraphale. ¡Serpiente testaruda! ¿Cómo, por todos los cielos, se las había arreglado para caminar con un tobillo roto?  
Además de eso, tenía una horrenda herida en la sien derecha, que a las claras había sangrado profusamente y explicaba la desorientación y confusión del demonio.   
Pero eso no era todo. Había algo más. Algo que no se veía a simple vista. A estas alturas, Crowley ya tenía una fiebre muy alta y se sacudía inquieto en el lecho.   
Aziraphale centró su visión angelical en la forma postrada de su amigo.  
Oh. Oh cielos, no.  
De todas las heridas, esa era la más peligrosa, la que podía hacer que Crowley se descorporizara.  
Aziraphale tenía que actuar con rapidez. De inmediato, el ángel conjuró todo lo que necesitaba para atender al demonio y se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo.  
\- Crowley, mi querido muchacho, despierta un momento ¿quieres? Necesito ver tus alas . . .  
Por unos instantes no hubo respuesta. Pero a fuerza de insistir, Aziraphale consiguió su propósito. Crowley abrió los ojos y parpadeó, totalmente perdido y nada lúcido.  
\- ¿Zira? – llamó débilmente – ¿Azira . . . phale? ¿Estás ahí?  
\- Aquí estoy – Aziraphale le puso una mano en el hombro – Tranquilo, aquí estás a salvo.   
\- Aziraphale – repitió Crowley, luchando por incorporarse – Quiero ver a . . . Aziraphale.  
\- Estoy aquí Crowley, a tu lado – replicó el ángel, tratando de evitar que se zarandease demasiado – Crowley querido, ten calma, te vas a lastimar más. Tranquilízate y déjame ver tus alas. Tienes mucha fiebre y para bajártela necesito curarte ¿entiendes?  
\- Titus . . . – balbuceó entonces Crowley – Zira . . . ¿dónde está Titus?  
\- ¿Titus? – repitió Aziraphale, confuso. Muy a su pesar, sintió un ramalazo de celos. ¿quién era ese Titus? ¿Acaso algún interés romántico de Crowley?  
\- ¡Titus! – deliró Crowley, volviendo a agitarse - ¡Aziraphale, dile que venga! ¡Necesito verlo! ¡Haz que venga! ¡Necesito saber que está bien!  
Aziraphale se recompuso. Ese no era el momento de andarse con celos. Extendiendo los brazos detuvo los manotazos de Crowley.  
\- Titus está bien Crowley, no te preocupes por él. Lo verás después. En este momento necesito ver tus alas, por favor.  
Crowley se lo quedó mirando un momento y asintió. Aziraphale con gentileza lo ayudó a incorporarse y sin más el demonio desplegó las alas.  
A pesar de que ya las había visto en el plano etéreo, Aziraphale no pudo contener una exclamación de horror al ver los daños.  
Durante el vuelo, los negros apéndices habían soportado la lluvia de cenizas, gases, materia incandescente, piedras y piedritas, por lo tanto, ambos eran una lamentable masa de plumas quemadas, rasgadas, semi-desprendidas y sangrantes. Pero lo que hizo palidecer a Aziraphale fue el agujero justo en mitad del ala derecha. Este se había infectado y rezumaba pus, y era, por consiguiente, el causante de la fiebre que devoraba al pobre demonio.  
Aziraphale pasó saliva y se obligó a conservar la calma.  
\- Muy bien mi muchacho, vamos a curarte esas alas. En poco tiempo volverán a crecer unas plumas nuevas, sedosas y lustrosas ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Ngk – fue su única respuesta. Crowley estaba semi-inconsciente otra vez.  
Quizá fuera mejor. Aziraphale tomó sus implementos y emprendió la ardua tarea. Primero lavó el agujero y lo desinfectó con miel. Acto seguido, utilizó su energía angelical y la enfocó en el hoyo para cerrarlo y regenerar la piel. Funcionó, pero como no estaba seguro que la energía angelical fuera lo mejor para un demonio, decidió dejar que las plumas crecieran solas. Se encargó pues, del resto de las alas, limpiando y enderezando plumas, arrancando las que ya no servían, desinfectando cortes y laceraciones . . .  
Atendidas las alas, procedió a hacer lo mismo con el golpe en la cabeza, la cual terminó apropiadamente vendada, y se concentró en el tobillo. Con un milagro, lo desinflamó lo suficiente para acomodar el hueso y entablillarlo de la manera correcta.   
Atendidas las heridas de mayor cuidado, Aziraphale la emprendió entonces con la colección de cortadas, laceraciones, quemaduras y golpes que adornaban toda la figura de Crowley.  
Para cuando terminó de parchar al demonio, el pobre ángel se tambaleaba de agotamiento. Tomando la silla que había hecho aparecer antes, la colocó a un lado de la cama y se dejó caer en ella, procediendo a colocar compresas empapadas de agua fría sobre la frente del herido, que seguía ardiendo en fiebre.  
Cuando, un par de horas más tarde, Marcellus lo buscó, lo encontró dormido en su silla, al lado de un comatoso demonio.

\- - - - -

Dos Días Después

Crowley despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y abrió los ojos, tan solo para volver a cerrarlos de inmediato ante la fuerte luz diurna entrando por la ventana.  
Y entonces oyó la voz que llevaba treinta y ocho años ansiando escuchar.  
\- ¡Crowley! ¡Por fin despiertas!  
El demonio abrió los ojos de nuevo, con más cautela esta vez, y se encontró mirando los azules ojos del ángel que tanto amaba.  
\- Ahí estás – le sonrió Aziraphale con alivio – Al fin.  
\- ¿A . . . zira . . . phale? – susurró Crowley débilmente, y rompió a toser violentamente.  
Aziraphale materializó un vaso con agua y ayudando a Crowley a incorporar un poco la cabeza, le hizo beber.  
El demonio consumió ávidamente el fresco líquido, que milagrosamente no se terminó hasta que le despejó por completo la garganta de ceniza. Tras apoyar la maltrecha cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada, lanzó una mirada llena de gratitud a su angelical amigo. Sin embargo, no tardó en fruncir el ceño.  
\- Ángel . . . por muy agradecido que esté de despertar bajo tus cuidados . . . ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Yo creía . . . creía que estabas bien lejos y a salvo de esta . . . sucursal del infierno! Si . . . si hubiera sabido que estabas en Pompeya . . . ¿Cómo es que no lo supe? Yo . . . yo te habría sacado de aquí . . . como fuera . . .   
Aziraphale levantó una mano.  
\- Crowley, ten calma, por favor. No estamos en Pompeya, mi querido muchacho, sino en Misenum.  
\- ¡Misenum! – repitió Crowley roncamente - ¡No . . . no puede ser! Yo . . . ¿cómo llegué aquí? ¡Yo estaba volando hacia Pompeya!  
\- ¡Hacia Pompeya! – repitió Aziraphale a su vez, pasmado – Pero . . . ¡Tú! ¡Diablo de serpiente! ¿Qué ibas a hacer tú allá en mitad de una erupción volcánica? ¿Tienes idea del peligro que corriste? ¡Tienes suerte de no haberte descorporizado! ¡Aún así, tus heridas fueron graves, Crowley!  
Crowley se llevó una mano a la cabeza y perplejo, reparó en el vendaje. Ah. Eso explicaba por qué le dolía la cabeza.  
\- Yo . . . estaba buscando algo . . . alguien . . . – y abrió los ojos como platos - ¡Titus! Ángel, no puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que regresar a Pompeya. Titus me necesita. No puedo abandonarlo . . . – y diciendo y haciendo, trató de incorporarse.  
\- ¡No! – Aziraphale lo detuvo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y obligándolo a recostarse a viva fuerza – Ni se te ocurra moverte, serpiente testaruda. No estás en condiciones. Acabo de decirte que tus heridas fueron graves.  
\- Pero ángel . . . – trató de discutir Crowley.  
\- ¡He dicho que no! – lo cortó Aziraphale con firmeza – Entiende que no puedes. Tu tobillo izquierdo está roto, así que no puedes caminar. Recibiste un muy fuerte golpe en la cabeza que te causó confusión y desorientación, lo más probable es que si te levantas sufras mareos y termines en el suelo. Y algo te perforó el ala derecha, así que no puedes volar. La herida se infectó y estuviste delirando y ardiendo en fiebre. Aún cuando traté tus heridas y cerré el agujero, pasarán algunos días antes de que tu energía demoniaca pueda curarte del todo.  
Crowley lo escuchó perplejo y consideró la situación.  
\- Oh - dijo frustrado.  
De pronto notó una extraña vibración y la cama se empezó a zarandear.  
\- ¿Ángel? – exclamó, sobresaltado.  
Aziraphale trastabilló y Crowley automáticamente extendió el brazo y lo sujetó.  
\- Está temblando – exclamó el ángel, mientras la sacudida aumentaba y las paredes crujían – Aún cuando el volcán se ha ido calmando, la tierra no ha parado de moverse.  
Unos instantes después, el temblor se detuvo. Crowley, pálido como un cadáver, se arrebujó en sus mantas.  
\- La ceniza . . . la lava . . . ¿llegaron hasta Misenum? – preguntó incrédulo.  
\- La lava no – le informó Aziraphale – Pero sí la ceniza, la oscuridad y los temblores. Mucha gente se ha ido, pero otros nos quedamos para ver por los sobrevivientes y refugiados.  
\- Pompeya es un caos, ángel – se lamentó Crowley – Una nube negra bajó del volcán y envolvió la ciudad . . . yo apenas pude salir de ahí con cinco niños y tuve que hacerlo volando, pues los muelles estaban repletos de gente histérica tratando de salvarse . . .   
\- Oh – exclamó Aziraphale - ¿Fue así como te lastimaste el ala?  
Crowley asintió.  
\- Había dejado a los niños en un barco . . . y remonté el vuelo de regreso a la ciudad, tenía que encontrar a Titus . . . pero una de las piedras que arrojó el volcán me golpeó . . . y ya no pude sostenerme en el aire. Caí al mar . . . y eso es todo cuanto recuerdo, ángel.  
\- Cielos, Crowley – comprendió Aziraphale – Eso quiere decir que estuviste en el mar a la deriva dos días . . . yo te encontré vagando por la calle y venías de la playa, desorientado y empapado . . . apenas me viste te desmayaste.  
\- ¿Dos días? – repitió Crowley, atónito - ¡Por todos los círculos del infierno! – y calló, pensando en Titus - ¿Qué . . . qué habrá sido de toda esa gente, ángel?  
Aziraphale meneó sombríamente la cabeza.  
\- Lamento tener que decirte esto, mi querido muchacho, pero por los que han venido llegando en busca de refugio hemos sabido que no solo Pompeya, sino también Herculaneum, Oplontis y Stabiae han quedado prácticamente borradas del mapa.  
\- No . . . no puede ser . . . – Crowley se cubrió la boca con la mano, consternado – Eso . . . eso significa . . . miles de personas muertas, Aziraphale.  
Aziraphale asintió lúgubremente.  
Ángel y demonio guardaron un luctuoso silencio durante unos instantes, sobrecogidos ante la inmensidad de la tragedia.  
Finalmente, Aziraphale suspiró.  
\- Crowley ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si no es muy impertinente de mi parte, y si no deseas contestar estás en tu derecho, claro . . .  
Crowley rodó los ojos.  
\- Ángel, pregunta de una vez . . .  
\- Oh, bien – Aziraphale se decidió - ¿Puedo . . . puedo saber quién es Titus?  
Crowley suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.  
\- Titus es un niño esclavo que conocí en Pompeya – explicó. Entrecerró los ojos y se perdió el suspiro de alivio del celoso ángel – Trabajaba en el hospitium y thermopolium donde me alojaba y nos hicimos amigos. Es muy inteligente y despierto . . . y yo le enseñé a leer y escribir. Tenía la intención de llevármelo conmigo cuando dejara Pompeya . . . de hecho, ya se lo había comprado a su dueña, con la intención de liberarlo en cuanto tuviera la edad suficiente para valerse solo . . . pero salió del thermopolium antes de que ocurriera la erupción, y en el caos no pude encontrarlo, Zira. Estaba buscándolo cuando topé con otros niños, esclavos abandonados por quienes iban a venderlos, los saqué de la ciudad y volaba de regreso para seguir buscando a Titus cuando la piedra me golpeó . . . y de algún modo vine a dar aquí.  
\- Ya veo – Aziraphale se mordió el labio – Crowley querido . . . estás consciente de que las probabilidades de que ese niño haya sobrevivido no son muchas . . . ¿verdad?  
Crowley pasó saliva y asintió lentamente.  
\- Sí, ángel. Lo sé . . . pero no puedo darme por vencido. . . no voy a abandonarlo . . . Tengo que volver a buscarlo.  
\- Y yo te acompañaré – decidió Aziraphale – En cuanto tu ala pueda sostenerte en el aire volaremos los dos a Pompeya y lo buscaremos.  
\- Gracias ángel – Crowley extendió la mano y tomó la de Aziraphale en la suya. Aziraphale se la apretó con afecto. Ambos se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo de que estaban haciendo algo que no debían, y se soltaron, un tanto incómodos.  
Crowley se arrebujó en sus mantas cansadamente, mientras Aziraphale extendía discretamente todos sus sentidos. Para su alivio, no había ángeles ni demonios en las cercanías, fuera de ellos mismos.  
\- Bien – exclamó tras unos instantes – Voy a traerte algo de comer, Crowley. Y no, no me mires así – levantó un dedo ante la mirada indignada que le dirigió el demonio – Ya sé que tú por lo general no comes, pero tienes que entender que tuviste mucha fiebre, estás muy débil y convaleciendo. Tu cuerpo necesita sustento. Piensa que entre más rápido recuperes tu energía demoniaca, más rápido te ayudará a sanar, más rápido te podrás levantar de esa cama y más pronto podremos ir en busca de ese niño.  
Crowley abrió la boca para discutir, pero tuvo que reconocer que el ángel tenía razón, y a regañadientes acabó por asentir.  
\- Está bien ángel, como tú digas – y exhausto, se reacomodó en el lecho.  
Aziraphale se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierto con las mantas, materializó un ánfora con agua junto al lecho y salió en busca de una buena comida para su demoniaco amigo.  
Pese a su ansiedad, el agotado Crowley no tardó en quedarse dormido.

\- - - - -


	6. El Descubrimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta al presente, Crowley y Aziraphale se llevan una gran sorpresa.

Varios días después

Marcellus se detuvo al pie de la playa y observó a las dos figuras, una en toga blanca y la otra en toga negra, paradas al borde del agua.  
Habiendo hecho todo cuanto se había podido, Aziraphale había dado por concluida su labor en el hospital, y una vez Crowley pudo levantarse de la cama, los dos comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje. La energía demoniaca del pelirrojo había entrado en acción y acelerado el proceso de curación. Si bien Crowley todavía cojeaba y lucía toda una colección de cicatrices, las heridas mayores ya habían sanado. Su ala derecha todavía no tenía plumas en la zona donde la piedra la había perforado, pero por lo menos, y tras haber efectuado algunas pruebas, podía volar. Aún así, Aziraphale no estaba dispuesto a quitarle el ojo de encima, presto a dar su apoyo al menor problema.  
El joven romano se acercó a los dos seres celestes con cierta timidez, ya que Crowley lo intimidaba un poco.  
\- Salve, dominus Amadeus. Salve, dominus Fabius.  
\- Ah, Marcellus, mi muchacho – lo saludó Aziraphale afablemente, en tanto Crowley se limitaba a un movimiento de cabeza – Qué bueno que te veo, me marcho con mi amigo Fabius y deseaba despedirme de ti.  
\- También yo dejo el hospital, dominus – replicó Marcellus – El amo Galbus quiere reabrir el negocio tan pronto sea posible y me necesita. Debo regresar al thermopolium.  
\- Es lo mejor – adujo Crowley – Entre más rápido regresemos a la normalidad, más pronto superaremos esta tragedia.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo, dominus Fabius – asintió el joven romano – Así pues, me despido de ambos.  
\- Vale Marcellus – exclamó Aziraphale. Él y el muchacho se tomaron de los brazos y se estrecharon a la manera romana – Que Dios ilumine tu camino.  
Crowley rodó los ojos.  
\- Vale Marcellus – se despidió graciosamente, para ahorrarse una mirada furibunda por parte del ángel.  
\- Que los dioses los protejan a ambos – Marcellus los saludó llevándose una mano al pecho y dando media vuelta, tomó hacia la avenida principal y desapareció.  
\- Bien – Aziraphale se volvió hacia Crowley - ¿Estás listo, mi querido muchacho?  
\- Más que listo, ángel – replicó el demonio.  
Tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía, ambos desplegaron las alas y se lanzaron elegantemente al aire.

\- - - - -

Tras un par de horas de vuelo, Aziraphale y Crowley alcanzaron el lugar donde alguna vez se había alzado Pompeya, y para su incredulidad y completo horror, descubrieron que no quedaba absolutamente nada.  
Donde antes se había levantado una ciudad bulliciosa, lujosa y sobrepoblada, no había ya más que un páramo desierto, calcinado y todavía humeante. Ni una sola casa, ni un solo templo, ni una sola ruina. Solo piedras, ceniza, humo y azufre. Nada más.  
Era como si la ciudad jamás hubiera existido.  
\- Oh no, no, no, no – en pánico, Crowley se lanzó hacia abajo en picado, pero Aziraphale se lanzó tras él y en mitad del aire se le plantó delante.  
\- ¡No Crowley, no podemos aterrizar allí, está muy caliente, la tierra todavía humea! ¡Si ponemos el pie ahí, nos abrasamos!  
Crowley se detuvo batiendo las alas y paseó la frenética mirada de un lado a otro.  
\- La ciudad, ángel . . . ¿Dónde está la ciudad? ¿Dónde está Pompeya?  
\- Ha desaparecido – se lamentó Aziraphale – El volcán se la ha llevado por completo.  
\- No, no, no – Crowley se mesó los cabellos, al borde de la histeria - ¡No puede ser! ¿Y Titus? ¿Dónde está Titus?  
\- No puede estar ahí – trató de calmarlo el ángel – Ningún mortal puede. Si Titus escapó de la muerte, definitivamente no se quedó aquí.  
Crowley vaciló, sabiendo que Aziraphale tenía razón, pero sin querer rendirse todavía.  
Sin embargo, era claro que ahí no había ya nada qué hacer.  
\- Stabiae – dijo el demonio al fin – Vamos a Stabiae. Yo le dije que iríamos allí, quizá se haya ido para allá a buscarme . . .  
\- Es posible – concordó Aziraphale – Aunque sé que también sufrió muchos daños. Vamos a Stabiae.  
\- Gracias ángel – y con renovados bríos, ambos cambiaron de rumbo y enfilaron hacia Stabiae.

\- - - - -

Ruinas de Pompeya, 23 de julio del año 2020 D.C.

\- ¿Qué pensaste . . . – preguntó Aziraphale, sentado al amparo de una fuente durante una parada del tour para refrescarse un poco – cuando te enteraste de que habían descubierto las ruinas de la ciudad?  
Crowley, que acababa de llenar su botella de agua en la fuente y se la había bebido a grandes tragos, bajó el brazo y miró a su ángel pensativamente.  
\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ángel. Era el año de 1748. Yo estaba en las colonias americanas, concretamente en Philadelphia. Belcebú me había mandado para allá para empezar a alimentar las semillas de la disensión que al final culminaron en la guerra de independencia. Fue el propio Benjamin Franklin quien me lo dijo. “Acaban de encontrar los restos de una ciudad en el Reino de Nápoles que al parecer fue sepultada por una erupción volcánica hace mucho tiempo.” – el demonio hizo una pausa y se sentó junto al ángel – Fue como un mazazo en la cabeza, Zira. De inmediato pensé en ti, en Titus, en todo lo que hicimos para encontrarlo . . . – y meneó la cabeza – Pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Estaba sumido hasta las cejas en mi . . . asignación, y tenía a Hastur y a Ligur respirándome encima . . . después . . . no tuve corazón para volver. Aún cuando me acercara, habían pasado 1600 años, Titus ya no estaba. Y entonces vinieron la guerra de independencia, la revolución francesa y tus crepas – le dio un pequeño pescozón cariñoso al ángel – Nos establecimos en Londres, inauguraste tu librería, me ocupé de otras cosas y ya no quise volver a pensar en el asunto . . . hasta ahora.  
\- Y yo estaba en Londres – rememoró Aziraphale – Allá el descubrimiento no causó mucho ruido, pero de inmediato pensé en ti, sabiendo lo mucho que te iba a afectar . . .  
Crowley asintió con aire lúgubre. Pero no pudo decir más porque Bianca apareció frente a ellos, agitando su bandera azul.  
\- Muy bien grupo tres, se acabó el descanso. Síganme por favor, que ahora nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente parada.  
Aziraphale y Crowley se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Levantándose, el ángel llenó las botellas de agua de ambos en la fuente y siguieron al grupo.  
Bianca los condujo casi a las afueras de la ciudad, donde el empedrado era bastante irregular. Aziraphale tropezó un par de veces y Crowley lo tomó del brazo para ayudarlo a recobrar el equilibrio.  
Serían aproximadamente las tres de la tarde cuando arribaron al nuevo punto de interés e hicieron un alto.  
\- Este originalmente fue un viñedo – comenzó a explicar Bianca – Hoy día se le llama “L’Orto dei Fuggiaschi” (El Jardín de los Fugitivos), por obvias razones – extendió el brazo y señaló un conjunto de lo que parecían estatuas – Aquí pueden ver los cadáveres de trece personas, tanto adultos como niños, que trataban de escapar de la caída de materiales incandescentes durante la erupción y murieron aquí.  
La serpiente en Crowley soltó un siseo. Aziraphale buscó su mano y se la apretó a manera de consuelo. El demonio le devolvió el apretón convulsivamente y el ángel apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, confortándolo con su presencia.  
\- Estas personas – continuó Bianca – Habrían muerto instantáneamente por el calor y la sofocación causadas por la nube piroclástica que se precipitó sobre la ciudad desde el Vesubio. Los alcanzó aquí, al pie de esta muralla, cuando buscaban salir de la ciudad. Cuando se descubrió la ciudad, se empezaron a encontrar los huecos dejados por los cadáveres al descomponerse bajo la ceniza endurecida. Para preservarlos, se vertió yeso en los huecos y se retiró cuando se endureció. Así quedaron los moldes que pueden ver ahora – hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de agua y prosiguió – Haremos una pausa aquí de cinco minutos para que puedan tomar fotos y continuaremos. ¿de acuerdo?  
Los turistas se arremolinaron para sacar las fotos de rigor, haciendo comentarios entre sí.  
Crowley se apartó unos pasos. Al contrario de los demás, él no quería ver los restos de gente que muy posiblemente hubiera conocido y tratado. Pero al volverse para tomar a Aziraphale del brazo, entre un hueco dejado por los turistas, lo vió.  
Fue como un mazazo en pleno estómago.  
El cuerpo de un niño, caído de costado, entre varios adultos. Su túnica era perfectamente visible. Y en el hombro llevaba, petrificado, un broche redondo que portaba una serpiente igual a la que Crowley llevaba tatuada en la sien.  
El broche que él mismo le había obsequiado como símbolo de su casa.  
\- ¿Crowley? – exclamó Aziraphale al ver a su esposo tornarse repentinamente blanco como la nieve – Crowley ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?  
\- A . . . ángel . . . – balbuceó el demonio, sin poder decir nada más. El labio inferior le temblaba convulsivamente – No . . . no . . .  
\- Cariño ¿qué es? – el ángel, alarmado, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos - ¿Qué sucede?  
Crowley emitió un gemido y cayó de rodillas. Rodeándose el cuerpo con ambos brazos meneó la cabeza.  
\- ¡Titus! – exclamó en un susurro - Aziraphale, es Titus . . . Está allí . . . entre esos cuerpos . . .  
Aziraphale abrió los ojos como platos.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó – ¿Cuál de todos es? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?   
Crowley se incorporó como pudo y tomando de la mano a su esposo lo llevó hasta los cuerpos.   
\- Mira allí – señaló el cadáver del niño – ¿Ves el broche que lleva en el hombro? Ese se lo di yo . . . Tiene grabada una serpiente, y en su momento le dije que era el símbolo de mi casa . . . yo . . . yo mismo se lo puse para que le sujetara la túnica . . . ángel. Apenas unas horas antes . . . antes del desastre.  
Para entonces el rostro del pobre demonio estaba bañado en llanto.  
\- ¡Oh Crowley! – Aziraphale le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y lo apartó suavemente de la triste escena – Ven . . . mira, vamos a sentarnos por allá . . . – señaló una banca de piedra cercana y lo llevó hasta allí.   
Crowley se dejó caer en la banca y Aziraphale se sentó junto a él, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.  
\- Mi amor, sé que es un gran shock para ti. Pero sabíamos que algo así tendría que haber sucedido, puesto que no encontramos al niño en Stabiae ni en ningún otro lado. Sé cuánto deseabas su supervivencia . . .  
\- Tenía la esperanza – susurró Crowley roncamente, con la cabeza baja. Su largo cabello caía como cortina sobre su rostro – Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que hubiera sobrevivido, de que se hubiera marchado a algún lugar y hubiera llegado a adulto, que hubiera tenido la familia que tanto ansiaba, y que al final hubiera muerto de forma natural, rodeado de sus descendientes . . . – la voz se le quebró – Pero no fue así, Zira . . . nunca salió de Pompeya . . . nunca llegó a ver la luz de otro día . . . ¡Era tan solo un niño! – y rompió en sollozos sin poderlo remediar.  
Aziraphale lo abrazó, acunándolo contra su pecho.  
Bianca se aproximó a ellos cinco minutos después.  
\- Hey – exclamó en tono preocupado - ¿Sucede algo? ¿Se siente mal?  
Aziraphale levantó los ojos hacia ella y sonrió tristemente.  
\- No querida, no te preocupes. Mi esposo se insoló un poco y se sintió algo mareado, pero le he dado a beber agua y ya está mejor. No hay por qué alarmarse.  
\- Bueno – adujo la guía – Si continúa sintiéndose mal, avísenme. Tenemos una enfermería y podemos llevarlo allí si es necesario.  
\- Te lo agradezco, querida niña, pero creo que no será necesario – Aziraphale discretamente hizo un pequeño milagro y enarboló un sombrero, que colocó sobre los rojos cabellos de su esposo – Solo necesitabas un poco de descanso y algo de sombra ¿verdad querido?  
Crowley asintió y se incorporó, tras haber efectuado otro milagro que le quitó del rostro cualquier rastro de lágrimas.  
\- Sí – exclamó con la voz todavía ronca – Ya estoy mejor . . . no hay por qué preocuparse . . .  
\- ¿Creen que puedan continuar? – preguntó Bianca.  
\- Sí . . . no hay problema – Crowley se puso de pie y Aziraphale hizo lo propio – Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.  
Tomados de la mano, los dos echaron a andar tras la guía, pero de pronto, el demonio se detuvo.  
\- Espera – dijo, dando un tironcito a la mano del ángel – Quiero . . . despedirme.  
Aziraphale asintió.  
\- Ven conmigo, Zira – pidió el demonio. El ángel le sonrió.  
\- Claro que sí, querido.  
Juntos se aproximaron al cuerpo del pequeño y Crowley se acuclilló junto a él.  
\- Salve Titus – habló en latín – Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo . . . te busqué ¿sabes? Te busqué por todas partes en medio de ese infierno, pero no pude encontrarte . . . hubiera querido sacarte de aquí, llevarte   
conmigo, pero no pudo ser . . . una piedra lanzada por el volcán me lastimó ¿sabes? Y no pude regresar por ti . . . me hubiera gustado mucho presentarte al amigo de quien te hablé una vez – y tomando la mano del ángel, lo atrajo hacia él – Mira Titus, este es Aziraphale, en ese entonces mi amigo. Hoy día es mi esposo, el ser que más amo en el mundo . . . somos una familia y somos felices juntos . . . tenemos un hogar en una ciudad llamada Londres, y aunque no pueda llevarte allá, quiero que sepas que nuestro hogar es también el tuyo y lo será por siempre – la voz se le quebró y Aziraphale le dio un apretoncito en el hombro. Crowley respiró hondo y asintió – Vale Titus. Usque in sempiternum (Adiós Titus. Hasta siempre) - y se puso en pie lanzando un suspiro – Vámonos, ángel.  
\- Vámonos querido – Aziraphale miró a su alrededor – Nos han dejado atrás – adujo al ver que su grupo ya no estaba.  
Crowley se encogió de hombros.  
\- La guía se fue por allí – señaló a su izquierda – Podemos localizarla con un milagro.  
Aziraphale hizo exactamente eso.  
\- Ah – exclamó – Ya van de regreso. No están lejos. Podemos teletransportarnos . . . – y levantó la mano.  
Crowley lo detuvo.  
\- Angelus, cum te amo intra me sunt omnia (Ángel, te amo con todo mi ser).  
Aziraphale le dedicó una luminosa sonrisa.  
\- Serpens meum, te amo ex toto corde (Mi serpiente, te amo con todo mi corazón).  
Inclinándose hacia él, Crowley le estampó un sonoro beso en los labios, y levantando la mano, chasqueó los dedos.  
Los dos se transportaron de regreso a su grupo.

\- - - - -


	7. Capítulo Siete – Al Fin En Casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una separación . . . y una reunión final. Es el fin de la historia. Gracias por leer.

Ruinas de Stabiae, 15 de diciembre del año 79 D.C.

Habían transcurrido casi dos meses desde aquel trágico día. Aziraphale y Crowley habían establecido su refugio en las ruinas de una opulenta villa que siglos después pasaría a ser conocida como “La Villa Arianna”, y desde allí se movían por lo que quedaba en pie de la infortunada Stabiae, buscando desesperadamente a Titus.  
Como ellos, cientos de personas recorrían calles, campos, ruinas y pueblos aledaños buscando a sus seres queridos, pero fuera de algunas reuniones felices, en la mayoría de los casos, todo era en vano. Miles habían muerto en medio del infierno desatado por el Vesuvius, que tras batir su furia sobre las indefensas poblaciones romanas, había vuelto a su adormecida vigilancia.  
Tras un mes de infructuosa búsqueda, de cansarse de recorrer caminos, buscar entre escombros y preguntar por todos lados, tanto el demonio como el ángel tuvieron que reconocer la cruel derrota. No había rastro de Titus por ninguna parte.  
\- Es posible – aventuró Aziraphale, aunque sin mucha esperanza – que al ver que Stabiae está en ruinas se haya marchado a otro lado . . .  
\- Quizá – concordó Crowley sombríamente.  
Pero ambos sabían que esa probabilidad era ínfima.  
Un mal día, después de haberse detenido en un thermopolium para tomar un bocado, Aziraphale recibió un pergamino por parte de su superior, Gabriel, asignándole una nueva misión en la Galia. El ángel suspiró, no queriendo marcharse y dejar a su amigo en semejante trance, pero no tenía opción.  
\- No te preocupes ángel – lo confortó Crowley – Estaré bien. Probablemente me vaya a Roma, Titus una vez me dijo que posiblemente tuviera parientes trabajando allí.  
\- ¿Estás seguro, mi muchacho? – preguntó Aziraphale – No quisiera irme y dejarte aquí sumido en tu pena . . .  
El demonio meneó melancólicamente la cabeza.  
\- No te preocupes Zira – repitió – Ve a cumplir tu asignación, no podemos darnos el lujo de que Gabriel se enoje contigo . . . es más, te acompañaré parte del camino y así nos iremos de aquí juntos . . .  
Al día siguiente, dejaron las ruinas de Stabiae y se aventuraron por los caminos, a veces a pie, a veces volando, haciendo paradas por aquí y por allá, compartiendo almuerzos y copas de vino, prolongando el viaje, ninguno queriendo realmente dejar ir al otro.  
Pero pronto la realidad se impuso, al recibir Crowley una nueva asignación por parte de Belcebú que lo enviaba a Grecia. Tendrían que separarse, les gustara o no. A ninguno le convenía que sus respectivos superiores se enterasen de su amistad, o ambos lo pagarían tremendamente caro.  
Y así, llegó el aciago día en que tuvieron que seguir diferentes caminos.  
Se habían detenido en una posada para un último almuerzo y una última botella de vino. Como de costumbre, Aziraphale se había deleitado comiendo, y Crowley se había deleitado viéndolo comer, pensando que no había nada más hermoso en toda la Creación que la expresión de felicidad de su ángel al degustar sus platillos favoritos.  
Finalmente, llegó la hora. Tras pagar su cuenta, ambos salieron a la calle y se detuvieron en la puerta del thermopolium.  
\- Bueno, supongo que debo ponerme en camino, antes de que caiga la noche – dijo Aziraphale.  
Crowley asintió.  
\- Es lo mejor, ángel. Uno nunca está exento de topar por ahí con bandidos y ladrones . . . lo mejor es evitar malos encuentros.  
Aziraphale asintió a su vez y vaciló.  
\- Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad? Harás lo posible para evitar meterte en problemas . . .  
Crowley esbozó una sonrisa triste.  
\- En mi línea de trabajo no siempre es posible ángel, pero te prometo que haré lo que pueda por mantenerme en una pieza . . . tú harás lo mismo ¿verdad?   
\- Te lo prometo – afirmó Aziraphale y suspiró – Pues bien, adiós Crowley . . . hasta que volvamos a vernos . . .  
\- Vale Aziraphale . . . hasta que volvamos a vernos – se despidió Crowley a su vez. Vaciló y se mordió el labio – Gracias . . . por todo, ángel.  
Aziraphale sonrió a su vez, pero no pudo decir nada, so pena de empezar a derramar lágrimas. Asintiendo, dio media vuelta y tomando hacia su derecha, echó a andar calle abajo, hacia la avenida principal de la ciudad. Sin embargo, al llegar a una esquina, se giró y miró a Crowley.  
El demonio seguía de pie a la puerta del thermopolium, observándolo con sus brillantes ojos dorados. El ángel levantó la mano y la agitó a modo de despedida. Crowley esbozó una sonrisa, aunque por dentro se le estaba partiendo el corazón, y a su vez levantó la mano y correspondió al gesto de despedida.   
Finalmente, Aziraphale dio vuelta a la esquina y desapareció.  
Crowley a duras penas pudo contener un sollozo. Físicamente se habían despedido con un gesto de la mano, pero parte de su demoníaca alma se había marchado con el ángel que adoraba más que a su vida.  
Tratando de dominarse, el demonio se enderezó, se alisó la negra toga y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo aparecer un par de gafas negras, que se colocó sobre los ojos. Acto seguido, giró a su izquierda y echó a andar calle arriba, disponiéndose a emprender camino a Grecia.  
Pasarían 1,053 años antes de que ángel y demonio se volvieran a ver.

\- - - - -

South Downs, Sussex, Inglaterra, 27 de Abril de 2021.

Aziraphale dejó el libro que estaba leyendo al escuchar ruidos extraños que provenían del jardín y se levantó a ver qué pasaba.  
Hacía medio año que él y Crowley, por mutuo acuerdo, habían abandonado Londres y se habían mudado a una hermosa cabaña en aquel pueblo costero, decididos a llevar una vida más tranquila, alejada de sus antiguas andanzas y a disfrutar de su libertad y de su matrimonio al máximo. Habían arreglado su casa conforme a sus gustos y necesidades, y merced a planeación y unos cuantos milagros, toda la biblioteca de Aziraphale había quedado acomodada en el primer piso, mientras que el jardín, el pequeño lago y su cobertizo eran territorio del gentil demonio.  
En un rincón de dicho jardín, oculto a la visión de los profanos, existía un pequeño mausoleo de tipo romano, que Crowley había colocado ahí mediante un milagro como tributo a Titus. Se hallaba vacío, claro, pero Aziraphale no le iba a discutir a su esposo el pequeño homenaje al amiguito que no había podido salvar de la voracidad del Vesubio.  
Los ruidos extraños guiaron al ángel hasta este punto. Aziraphale frunció el ceño, intrigado, al sentir en el aire que se había realizado un milagro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Crowley?  
Obtuvo la respuesta cuando sorprendió a su demoniaco esposo acomodando algo en el nicho.  
\- Crowley, amor ¿qué estás haciendo?  
Crowley se volvió bruscamente, como pillado en medio de una travesura.  
\- Ángel . . . erm . . . nada . . . yo . . .  
\- Crowley . . . – exclamó Aziraphale en tono de advertencia.  
El pelirrojo suspiró y se dio por vencido, sabiendo que a su angelical media naranja no podía engañarlo.  
\- Estoy colocando a Titus en su nicho – explicó sencillamente.  
\- ¿Qué estás qué? – Aziraphale casi dejó caer la taza de té que había llevado con él.  
Crowley enarcó una ceja.  
\- Me escuchaste perfectamente, Aziraphale. Estoy colocando a Titus en su nicho. Estos dos días en que estuviste visitando a Anathema y Newt yo volé a Pompeya, fui al Jardín de los Fugitivos, tomé el cuerpo de Titus y lo traje a casa – haciéndose a un lado, mostró al ángel el nicho donde acababa de acomodar el cuerpo petrificado del pequeño romano.   
Aziraphale lo contempló consternado.  
\- ¡Oh Crowley! ¿Qué has hecho?  
\- Cumplir mi promesa – replicó el demonio, cruzándose de brazos – Una vez le prometí que compraríamos una casa. No pude hacerlo mientras estuvo vivo, pero ahora que ya tengo una casa, un hogar, es tiempo de cumplirle.  
Aziraphale se pasó una mano por la cara.  
\- Pero querido ¿qué va a pasar cuando se den cuenta de que en el Jardín de los Fugitivos les falta un cuerpo? Pompeya está declarado Patrimonio Universal por la UNESCO, tomar cualquier cosa de ahí es un robo. ¡Seguramente tendrán cámaras de seguridad, sensores de vigilancia y todas esas cosas modernas que se usan hoy para cuidar el sitio!   
\- Claro que las tienen ángel, pero no te asustes, no soy ningún idiota – ante la mirada que le lanzó Aziraphale, Crowley rodó los ojos – Hice unos cuantos milagros para que no me vieran. Las cámaras no captaron nada. Y en lugar del Titus genuino dejé una copia exacta de su cuerpo. Nadie se dará cuenta de que no es el auténtico, y aún si lo hicieran, no tendrían modo de saber qué pasó.  
Aziraphale suspiró, dándose por vencido.   
\- Serpiente ladina – exclamó en tono afectuoso – Siempre has de salirte con la tuya.  
\- No siempre pude, ángel – Crowley le tomó una mano y miró significativamente hacia el nicho – No siempre pude . . .  
Aziraphale meneó la cabeza y llevándose la mano de Crowley a los labios, le besó los nudillos.  
\- Pero finalmente cumpliste tu promesa, amor. Titus está en casa. Y espero, querido mío, que esto, por fin, te traiga paz.  
El demonio asintió y envolvió al ángel en sus brazos.  
\- Sí mi ángel – exclamó con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas – Finalmente. Después de 6000 años, estoy en paz. Este es mi hogar – señaló la cabaña – Y aquí está mi familia. Tú y Titus, mis plantas, tus libros, mi Bentley . . . ya no puedo pedir más, ángel. Tengo aquí todo lo que siempre quise – sollozó.  
Aziraphale lo dejó desahogarse un rato. Finalmente lo besó en la frente y soltándolo, se volvió hacia el nicho. Extendió la mano y chasqueando los dedos, colocó un hermoso busto de mármol con las facciones del niño sobre el nicho, mismo que quedó sellado con una placa de mármol negro.  
\- Listo, está concluido – aseveró – Bienvenido a casa, Titus. En cuanto a ti amor – se volvió hacia su serpiente – Vamos adentro. Te prepararé una taza de café y te leeré los versos de Deltonius Maximus  
Mi amigo ¿recuerdas? Cuando te los leí por primera vez, en 1347, te gustaron mucho.  
\- Poco antes de la Peste Negra – Crowley meneó la cabeza, maravillado, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su esposo hacia la casa – Ángel, no puedo creer que hayas conservado esos pergaminos ¡desde el siglo I!  
\- Les puse un pequeño milagro para conseguir su preservación, querido – sonrió Aziraphale – Nada del otro mundo, realmente.  
Crowley rodó los ojos, pero sonrió de todos modos y dejó que su ángel lo depositara en el sofá de su sala, desde cuyo ventanal se podía ver el mar.  
Aziraphale le preparó una taza de café (que el demonio prefería al té), y se sentó junto a él, pergaminos en mano. Crowley de inmediato se recostó y colocó la pelirroja cabeza sobre el regazo de su ángel, disponiéndose a escuchar los antiquísimos versos.  
Un rato después, el ángel interrumpió la lectura al darse cuenta de que su demonio se había quedado dormido con una leve sonrisa en los labios.  
Aziraphale sonrió y con un suspiro feliz, miró por el ventanal hacia el mar, mientras pasaba los dedos por la roja y larga melena de su esposo. Ambos habían sufrido mucho a través de los siglos, y también habían disfrutado muchas cosas, a veces juntos, a veces cada cual por su lado, pero siempre con la amenaza del Cielo y el Infierno sobre sus cabezas. Ahora, después del Apocalipsis que no fue, eran libres. Era tan extraño ver a su Crowley dormirse tan relajado, tan despreocupado como en ese momento . . .   
Y el ángel dio fervientes gracias a Dios por permitirle por fin vivir con su amado demonio y ser felices juntos.   
Y quién sabe, tal vez algún día, pensó con picardía, podrían permitirse tener familia.  
Apenas podía esperar a ver la cara que pondría Crowley cuando se lo sugiriera.  
Sería, sin duda, el inicio de otra muy interesante aventura, que vivirían juntos, como debía ser . . .

Fin


End file.
